


Illusory

by glass_damask



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_damask/pseuds/glass_damask
Summary: Def: based on illusion; not real.





	1. Chapter 1

The steps the young man took were slow, almost hesitant. His breathes were even more so.

  He pulled his cap down over his eyes as groups of people surrounded him. He switched his bag from his left hand to his right as a girl suddenly flung herself into his field of vision.

  He flinched a bit and would have taken a step back had it not been for the man behind him. "Oops--sorry!" the kid apologized with a toothy grin. Before the young man could respond a woman suddenly appeared beside the girl, placing a ring-covered hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him for a moment before leading the girl away, but didn't say anything.

  Eventually the young man found himself out of the crowd, and he struggled to scan the terminal for the boarding gates. Though not a necessarily difficult task, large crowds have always made him a little jittery.

  It took a second longer than it should have, but he was soon waiting for his plane to begin boarding. He sat down near the boarding gate leading to his plane, eyes focusing on the boarding pass clenched in his hands.

  Even in Kalos the young man's outfit stood out like a sore thumb--a fact which he actually found relieving, as it caused him to be given the ability to sit without the worry of a stranger directly beside him.

  After a while, the boarding had finally started for the flight. The young man was starting to nod off when a voice spoke over the intercom, telling who can board first.

  Once it was his turn to leave the terminal, he felt it again--that sense of worry and dread that had started welling up in his chest the second he left for Kalos.

  But, once again, he pushed those feelings aside and walked toward the front desk.


	2. Reunion

The air was windy and carried the scent of salt through the seaside town. A young woman walked around her friends' summer villa in search of something to drink.

  Even when in the midst of summer Undella Town retained a chill wind from its waters that she couldn't seem to shake off. She knew that Cynthia wouldn't be too happy at the thought of having to help pay for heating bills in summer--Caitlyn wouldn't care, she knew--so turning the thermostat up was off the table.

  The young woman opened up the villa's fridge and pulled out a plastic water bottle. She wrangled the tiny cap off as she walked back to her seat in front of the room's TV.

  As if on cue, she heard a knock at the door.

  Her mind instantly started to wander. Cynthia never knocks when coming in, and Caitlyn had to still be working. Getting a clashing sense of curiosity and worry, she dragged herself up and out of her seat.

  She walked over to the front door, cursing the lack of a peephole. She slowly opened the door with her free hand, and noticed the necklace before focusing on the blank face before her.

  She instantly felt sick.

  It was him.

  N.

  Silence stretched on for an eternity before it was broken--"May I come in?"


End file.
